Never trust your nose
by Anesha
Summary: A different ending to the Netherfield Ball, Modern


Elizabeth snuggled deeper into her warm pillow, she was too warm and cosy to even consider getting up yet. The room was lighter then she was used to, so she pulled the sheets higher over her body to block all sunlight. Why exactly there was light, she didn´t understand. She had recently bought new curtains for her apartment with Jane and they should block all intruding light. That was why she had spent a fortune on them.

Then the realisation hit her, she wasn´t in her own room! Carefully, she opened one eye and saw the familiar wallpaper from Netherfield Hall. Roses were the favourite flowers of the previous owner and traces of this flower could be found throughout the whole house. The new owner, Charles Bingley, had only recently bought the place and probably didn´t have the time yet to update it to a more modern and less pink style.

Slowly with the realisation were she was, came back the memory of why she was there. Charles had given a masked ball to celebrate his coming into the neighbourhood and everyone from Meryton was invited. She had been really looking forward to the occasion, there were not many grand celebrations in their little village and of course the opportunity to show off her extremely handsome boyfriend would not be unpleasant either. She had been dating George for three weeks now and he had promised to take her to the ball.

That the ball had not been the success she had hoped for would be an understatement. The evening had begun badly when George failed to show up. He had not even left her message telling her he couldn´t make it. To improve the evening even more, her family had decided to humiliate themselves as much as possible and William Collins had found it necessary to follow her around the whole night, so she wouldn´t be ´lonely´. The not so subtle hints to leave her alone, he refused to follow.

To be fair, there were two facts about the event that she had liked. The first one being the absence of Darcy, his disapproving stares were something she had not missed, and the second one being the presence of very good expensive wine. The last being the reason why she had decided to stay till the very end.

Just when the ball was coming to an end, things had improved. George had decided to show up after all. She had not recognised him when he walked towards her, most men were dressed in black suits with a mask, but she realized it was George the moment he came close enough to smell his perfume. She had given it to him as a birthday present last week.

She was so happy to see him, that before he could say a word, she had thrown herself upon him and kissed him. First she felt his surprise, but soon he started reacting and one thing led to another. Smiling to herself, she remembered the amazing night. That George was handsome was definitely not his only good quality.

Hearing George walking out of the bathroom, she called out to him to please close the blinds. His only reply was something that sounded like ´lazy´, but it was difficult to hear him with all the blankets wrapped around her head. She felt him slipping back into bed and giggled softly when he started kissing her neck and his hand softly caressing her side. Surprising him, she quickly turned around and rolled them so that she was on top of him. Hearing his groan of approval, she ran her hands through his hair, while kissing him thoroughly. Strange, since when did George have curls? Ignoring the doubt that started to form somewhere in the back of her mind, she slowly brought her hands lower, only stopping when she felt his well-defined abs. George didn't have a six pack, she knew that without a doubt, she had seen and felt that when they went swimming together. If this wasn't George, who was lying under her?

Quickly she searched for a light switch and stared in complete shock at the man below her. It was not her boyfriend, but his greatest enemy, William Darcy.

"Darcy!"

"Lizzy, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He was looking at her with a concerned face and it was obvious that _he_ was not surprised to see her.

What was wrong? What wasn't wrong? Every curse word she knew ran through her mind. How had this happened?

And even more important, how was she going to explain to George that she had accidently ended up naked with Darcy between her thighs?


End file.
